


summer skin

by redrocketracer



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluffy, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Summer Love, beginning of a relationship, jmart, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer
Summary: They shed their summer skin in the cold that night. Peeling the freckles off their shoulders, layer by layer until their flesh is raw and fresh. Ready to start anew.





	summer skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/gifts).



> Hello here is an early Christmas gift to a friend ^-^ I hope she loves it as much as I did writing it!! And I hope everyone else enjoys too hehe.

It’s July. Sweltering heat, uncommon in South Park. Kenny McCormick presses a water bottle to his forehead. It’s condensation mixing with his sweat. A contrast, chilled water in the confines of plastic against warm skin. He lets out a sigh of pleasure at it.

 

“I think I prefer the snow to this.” Kenny lets out in a huff. His blue eyes dart to Craig Tucker, who is seated next to him. They’re on the benches outside of Jmart, and he is clad in a similar getup. Teal polo that is baggy and makes him look like he’s drowning in the fabric. Khakis that expose his boney knees. Kenny fills the uniform out better.

 

Craig blows out smoke from his parted lips. Rolls the cigarette that is almost at its end between his fingers. He passes the remainder to Kenny who takes it between two digits, putting it in his mouth. Taking a drag.

 

“Who doesn’t.” Craig retorts. He leans forward, elbows digging into his thighs. Chin rested in the palm of his hand. Kenny watches the movement. Craig is all awkward limbs. Far too skinny. Kenny looks away from him and at the parking lot of their mutual job.

 

He and Craig are not friends, per say. They’re co workers. There was something there as kids, a mutuality with wanting peace and quiet.

 

Kenny craved it even when they stopped hanging out in middle school. Even though he wouldn’t dare admit that to Craig.

 

The dying stopped happening so frequently. It’s a once and awhile thing, so as Craig drifted off to his own devices Kenny really didn’t need him as a safety.

 

It doesn’t mean he didn’t want him. That desire is passed him, however. Kenny twists the bottle cap of his water and chugs it down.

 

“I’m going back in.” Kenny announces. Craig is quiet at that. Stands anyways to follow after. The automatic door slides open with the detection of their presence. They go back to their standing position at the cash registers and Kenny focuses on his work persona.

 

*

 

It’s dark when the store hours end. Kenny’s shift is until closing, and he steps out into vacant lot. It’s quiet minus cricket chirping and nature chorus. The air is sticky and Kenny can already feel his uniform starting to cling to his frame.

 

He intends to go home and crash. It’s not like there is much to do, anyways. Kyle left early for college, determined and ambitious. Ready to leave South Park behind with big green eyes full of aching for something better. Stan left town with his guitar and no one really knows where he is. While Butters is in Denver with a friend named Bradley to pursue a technical school. And really, who wants to hang out with Eric Cartman?

 

It just leaves Kenny.

 

He extends his hand, feeling the heat between his fingers. Lets a sigh out.

 

“Need a smoke?” It’s a voice laced in apathy and nasal. It could only belong to Craig, really. Or Clyde if you didn’t pay attention. However, Clyde was probably nuzzled into his blankets with Lola.

 

Kenny turns towards him, takes in the sight of Craig illuminated in street light. Fingers curled around the handles of his bike. His name tag has his first name written in a swirly font. The same as Kenny’s.

 

“Do you need a fucking ride?” Kenny jokes. Craig flips him off, hopping onto his bike and pedaling to cross the distance between them. A few of his dark curls that had fallen into his face whip out of his vision with the brief movement.

 

Kenny’s rarely sees Craig not have his hair straightened. But there it is. Loose waves that are messy and pushed behind his ears. Short, just a bit passed the lobe.

 

“Maybe.” Craig responds. Kenny takes in the condition of the bike, the rusted paint and frail looking build of it all.

 

It looks like it’ll fall apart with one wrong move.

 

“Come on.” Kenny says, he nods his head towards his truck. The one his dad handed down to him. It’s not in any better condition really, but Kenny put enough love in her that made her last this long. Craig blinks, pausing before getting off his bike. Wheeling it towards the vehicle. Kenny helps him lift it into the bed before they make way to the seating.

 

Kenny pulls on the handle, climbing into the driver's side. He hears Craig close the other door behind him. When they’re all buckled in Kenny twists his key in its ignition and puts his car in drive. Pulling out of where he sloppily parked.

 

It’s quiet between them. Just the quick sound of Craig flicking his lighter to life as he begins to smoke. Kenny taps his finger against the steering wheel.

 

He doesn’t even have to ask Craig where he lives.

 

They pass by familiar storefront after familiar storefront front. Turning down the road Kenny remembers from his childhood. Eventually they pull up to the Tucker residence and Craig snuffs out his cigarette in the ashtray Kenny has in his car.

 

“Thanks.” Craig breaks the silence that has consumed the space of the car. He doesn’t look over his shoulder at Kenny or give a final glance, just hops down from the truck and moves to the bed to pull his bike out. Kenny looks out at the street before him. The similar slopes of roofs and structures of houses.

 

When Craig finally has his bike back Kenny watches his retreating frame into his house. He disappears behind his front door and Kenny pulls away to go back home.

 

*

 

Kenny thought of going to college.

 

He’s looked online on school and library computers. Looked at pamphlets posted around the campus. Looked at tuition and fees. Looked at his grades.

 

The verdict was, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

When the realization of that sat with him he felt like he was melting into the ground. College doesn’t equal success. He knows he doesn’t have to go away for college either. He knows this, but it sure as hell feels like the only way of getting out of South Park.

 

The item Kenny is scanning is a notebook, black and white. The simple designs you’d get for school. He bags it for the plump older woman who is buying it. Tries to cheerfully wish her a good day. Though it sounds forced to his ears.

 

Maybe he’ll be stuck at jmart the rest of his life.

 

He’s sitting with Craig when he thinks of it. Smoking the short the other passed to him. They’re inches apart, Craig in the way too baggy uniform. Collarbones exposes and jutting out. Kenny never really dug people so thin. It’s never been his preference. Not that he thinks of Craig that way, but he’d never be his type. Kenny guesses that’s why he’s never tried to hit on him. Kenny is notorious for flirting.

 

“What are you doing after this summer, Craig?” Kenny pries. He doesn’t know why he’s asked. It seems like everyone is leaving except him and a select few that Kenny really isn’t too close to these days. He leans forwards, pushing his blond hair out of his face.

 

“Community college. The one in North Park has a biology program.” Craig answers honestly. His attention is down on his phone. It usually is. Kenny’s tongue darts out to wet his lips.

 

“Oh.” He responds.

 

They go back in to return to their shift. Afterwards, Kenny drops Craig off again. When he gets home he lays on his back, gaze on the ceiling. It shouldn’t bother him this much.

 

It really shouldn’t.

 

*

 

Kenny is taking Craig home the next day, the always present silence between them is there. Craig says his thanks and Kenny expects him to just leave, cross the distance between car and lawn. He doesn’t, though.

 

He sits there with the window open, arm hanging out. Kenny looks over to him but doesn’t question it. They are parked in front of Craig’s house. While this is usually the end of each other’s company most nights, Kenny doesn’t mind if it’s not. He doesn’t exactly care if it is, either.

 

“Do you want to come in and watch red racer?” Craig questions. He’s looking ahead, avoiding eye contact. Craig has always been bad with social normalities. Kenny doesn’t expect any less however.

 

“I guess.” Kenny answers. He watches as Craig pulls on his handle, and hops down to the bare cement of sidewalk below.

 

Kenny follows after, meeting around the other side of the truck. They walk the distance to Craig’s front door together.

 

*

 

“I don’t understand.” Kenny says as he watches a man clad in a blue jumpsuit ride his rocket powered car into space. He pops a chip into his mouth after he says it.

 

He has a blanket thrown over his legs, leaning against the arm of Craig’s couch.  Craig has his own legs rested on Kenny’s lap. Body turned towards the television.

 

“What don’t you understand?” Craig pries as he pauses the movie. Kenny has been asking questions on and off throughout the whole thing. Craig has been nothing but patient, answering each question with the expertise that only a true fanboy would have.

 

“Why are they in space? Why are there race cars in space? And do orange and blue racer hook up? It looks like they want to bone. Bad.” Kenny presses. Craig lets out a scoff at this, and Kenny realizes how ridiculous he sounds. He can’t help but laugh. It falls easily from his lips, out into the open for Craig to listen to. Craig has a smile on his face, albeit small.

 

“It just. Is what it is. Blue and orange don’t technically happen.” Craig responds easily. Kenny lets out an exaggerated sigh, and throws a chip at the screen.

 

“How can they not. They obviously want to make hot space love.” This causes a laugh to come from Craig, and Kenny can’t help but smile himself. He likes making Craig laugh, or at least he used to. Kenny hasn’t been the cause of the others happiness in a long time.

 

He wants to cause more of it, though. So he stands. Blocking the tv, arms folded.

 

“I have an idea, Craig.” Kenny says, Craig’s expression is back to blank. Eyelids hanging low and pink mouth a plush line. Kenny grins at him.

 

“We kind of have the Colin Morgan and Bradley James look. Don’t you think?” He suggest. Craig blinks dumbly at him, unsure of what he’s talking about. He raises his chin at him in his confusions.

 

“I mean. You’re blond. I have dark hair...I guess.” Craig responds. Kenny nods his head,

 

“Yes. We could dress up as them. You know. Cosplay. For shits and gigs.” Craig smiles at this, then laughs. It’s nasal and kind of dry, but it’s Craig.

 

“The thing is,” Craig starts, he stands and points towards his bedroom. The staircase leading to dark hallway that Kenny knew from some time ago.

 

“Is that I actually have the costumes…Tweek and I were going to do it for halloween last year before we. You know.” He stops there and Kenny knows what the ‘you know’ means. The power couple that was creek broke up in junior year rather sloppily. With thrown coffee and voices raised. Kenny remembers wincing at the sight of Tweek hurling his mug at Craig. Which missed him by a few centimeters.

 

“I know.” Kenny reassures.

 

Craigs digging his nails into his arm, there will be little crescents pressed into flesh when he pulls away. It shouldn't be a noticeable thing, but Kenny watches the action. Even though Craig is not someone Kenny would usually find attractive, there is something in his demeanor that Kenny likes. He’s reserved, and strange. Hard to read. However, Kenny is a very strong and avid consumer of literature for the mind and body.

 

“Hey uh. We don’t have to...do that. I’m sorry. I know that breakup was hard.” Kenny reassured Craig. Craig looks up at Kenny, hazel eyes on him. They’re brownish with little hints of green and blue. Just a dash of honey. Rimmed by dark lashes. It’s the first time Kenny’s looked at Craig’s eyes in a long time. The first time he’s really paid them any attention really.

 

If he’s hot in the face, it’s because of the sweltering heat outside.

 

“I’m fine.” Craig responds. Kenny onces him over, his blues on Craig’s hazel. Craig blinks once, but his gaze doesn’t waver. It’s steady on Kenny. There is something in that. It assures Kenny that he is. If Craig can’t give eye contact for anything else, at least he does for honesty.

 

“Okay.” Kenny says.

 

*

“Okay, on the count of three.” Kenny says. He has his fingers curled around the handle of a shopping cart. A loose thing in the parking lot of jmart. Craig is stuffed into the carriage, and he grips around the edges of the thing.

 

“Make sure you go fast.” Craig tells Kenny. Kenny lets out a huff at that.

 

“You like it fast, don’t you, Craig?” It slips out before Kenny could really think of what he was saying. Craig flips him off at this.

 

He just flirted with Craig Tucker. He’s not sure how that happened, or how this scenario they are in happened either.

 

It was during their break, really. Kenny was telling Craig how he used to push Kyle or Stan around in the carts and race against Cartman. A memory brought up by someone less fortunate than them doing cart duty. They’d watch as the older man would collect them all, wheeling them to their destination.

 

Craig said he has never done such a thing. That Tweek would never go for it. Clyde was too much of a pussy. Kenny stared at him, perplexed before demanding he had to try it, at least once.

 

They didn’t have anyone to race against. The street in front of the store is quiet and the lot is again vacant, lit but street light. However, Kenny insists. Craig would let out a sigh before climbing in.

 

“Okay, three.”

 

He begins moving, a slow pace.

 

“Two.” A bit faster, feet lifting up to slap down against pavement again.

 

“One.” Kenny’s running now, pushing the cart with all his force. He doesn’t know how he expects Craig to react. Scream, maybe. That’s what Stan or Kyle would do. Instead he closes his eyes, fingers digging and curling around the holes at the bottom of the cart. The wind whips his wavy hair all over the place, and he looks at peace.

 

It’s strangely beautiful.

 

Kenny quickly lifts his feet to stand on the cart as it moves. Laughs and screams escape from his mouth. The wind hitting his cheeks and pushing his blond hair out of his face.

 

Before they get in some horrific crash, he stomps his feet back down, slowing the pace and coming to a halt. He’s taking in shallow breaths at this point, trying to catch up. Craig’s eyes open, and his hazels are on Kenny blues.

 

“So that’s what you assholes do for fun,” Craig starts. He slumps into the cart, fingers unraveling from where it was folded into.

 

“I mean, when you’re not stealing my birthday money and getting me sent to Peru.” Craig says in the most blank voice he can muster. Kenny rolls his eyes at him. This time, being the one to raise his middle finger.

 

“We were kids.” Kenny lets out. Craig shrugs at him before trying to climb out of the cart. Kenny goes around to help him out, putting his arms under Craig’s armpits and lifting him a bit.

 

When he’s free Kenny’s still got his grip under Craig’s pits, which Craig can’t help but squirm at.

 

“Tickles.” He says, pulling away and out of Kenny’s hold. He was warm under Kenny’s touch. Kenny could feel Craig’s bones from where his flesh was hidden underneath his baggy work uniform.

 

“Sorry” Kenny responds. Craig gives him a thumbs up before turning around, making his way to Kenny’s truck. Kenny power walks to catch up with him.

 

Oddly enough, the thought that he’d like to touch Craig more crosses his mind. He thinks of feeling what’s underneath Craig’s work shirt.

 

*

 

While South Park has a pond, North Park has a lake. They are gathering into Kenny’s truck late at night after a Burger King run. They had just gotten off work when Craig told Kenny he could go for chicken nuggets. Kenny is popping a fry into his mouth when he thinks of it. He used to take Karen there, before she started devoting her time to Firkle and her group of friends.

 

He doesn’t tell Craig where he is taking him. The quiet that used to fall is filled in with music that Craig plays on his cellphone. It’s something by a band he says is called Hot Mulligan. Kenny thinks their name sounds like some dirty sex position. Craig didn’t find that as amusing.

 

The ride is not a long one, they drive through the small town that is South Park. Over the train tracks and passed the local shops, eventually passing the welcome sign. It’s littered with graffiti now. Dirty and needing a good power washing. There was a phase everyone went through where they thought vandalism was cool.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Craig questions. Kenny lets a hum out, a grin adorns his face. It’s gap toothed and yellowed. He knows people find it charming, however. Kenny tries to own what isn’t perfect about him.

 

“You’ll see” Kenny responds to him. Craig lets out a sigh a picks at his chicken nuggets.

 

“You’re going to kill me.” Craig mumbles to himself. Kenny just smiles at that.

 

Eventually they are in North Park. It’s similar to South Park in build and aesthetic. The same structure of buildings and stores. The difference is the people who make it up. The dwellers of the small area. The fact that it doesn’t fucking snow all the time.

 

Kenny is turning into the parking lot of the pond before he has too much time to think on it. There are a few light poles in the vicinity. Looming over them and providing them with enough bright to see where they are.

 

The lake is huge, stretching probably through the whole length of the town. You can see it through trees and foliage when you enter. It’s dark, moon and artificial light sparkling off of it. In the distance you can see black mountains, where at this time there is no sun glow.

 

Kenny and Craig step out of the truck, moving to the bed where they pull down the door to it. Kenny parked with his rear facing the lake, so they sit there on it. Watching the glittering dark water while stuffing their face with the remainder of their food.

 

“Thank you.” Craig says. He’s crumpling up the cardboard container that his fries were in, stuffing it back into the paper bag. Their thighs are pressed together in the close space. Covered by cloth, it’s a few centimeters. That’s all. Kenny again, has a desire to feel Craig’s skin underneath his fingertips. He tries to stuff this down, though.

 

“For what?” Kenny questions. Craig is looking ahead at the vast length of the lake, and Kenny can see his long dark lashes kiss the apples of his cheek as he blinks.

 

“For not killing me.” Craig jokes. Kenny punches his arm playfully, and watches the smile that blossoms on Craig’s face. It’s pretty in this light. Really it is. Kenny never thought he’d say that about Craig. It’s a soft closed lip smile. Pink and plush.

 

He doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he leans down and kisses him. It’s not forceful, or rough. Just a soft peck of the lips. When Kenny pulls away he expects Craig to look mortified. He almost feels that way with what he just did. Instead Craig has a blank expression written on his countenance. He’s reached a hand up to feel his mouth under his fingertips. Kennys mind automatically darts to _soft_ and _I want to feel them again_. He doesn’t dare to, though.

 

“I’m...sorry. I don’t know why I did that. It won’t happen again.” Kenny lets out, watching Craig’s face for a reaction, anything. He remains quiet for a good minute before speaking up.

 

“It’s okay.” Craig reassures Kenny. It’s all he says before turning back to the water. Hand dropping back to his side.

 

Kenny watches this, and it makes him thirsty. Like he’s deprived of something that only Craig can give him.

 

He drags his eyes away from the other, opting to look at the scenery before him instead, too. There is a thick silence that falls. Kenny doesn’t dare break it.

 

*

 

“How’s NYC?” Kenny says into his phones speaker. There is the sound of shuffling on the other line, someone talking but not into their own speaker briefly before they come back to Kenny.

 

“Dude! It’s amazing. God it’s like Denver but...better. So much better. There is so much diversity here—and hold on a minute.” Kyle pauses. There is the sound of beeping, his fingers being jammed into the buttons on a microwave and the whirr of it starting.

 

“Sorry, I’m hungry.” Kyle informs Kenny. Kenny picks at the pop tart he was eating. He’s in the break room at jmart. Craig still at the cash register. It’s rather lonely, they usually take their lunch and smoke time together. However, today is all hustle and bustle. July will be ending soon and with that departure means sales for winter clothes again. It’s strange how this little red neck, poo dung town works. The fact is, they need someone on the register at all times. That someone is Craig today.

 

“It’s okay. Really. Meet anyone worth talking about?” Kenny pries as he places the pastry down on the table he’s seated at. He can hear Kyle make a scoff on the other line, and he smiles at it.

 

“No way. I just got here.” Kyle lets out, Kenny stands to throw away his food. He leans against the wall by the trash can, tapping his feet.

 

“That’s no excuse.” Kenny jokes, he can feel Kyle’s eye roll, even if he can’t see it.

 

“Have you decided what you want to do yet?” Kyle questions. Kenny freezes a bit at that. He hasn’t. He’s still wrapped up in being stuck in South Park. On the financial situation of college. He doesn’t exactly know what he could pursue, either. He could take up auto mechanics but there is such a huge risk in that. He’s terrified of working on cars because knowing his luck one would fall on him while he’s working under it.

 

Nursing seems like something, really. He dies all the time that nothing really squicks him about the dying and sick. The only concern is him getting sick and dying himself.

 

“I don’t know.” Kenny says honestly. He stares at the teal shirt that is his work uniform. He doesn’t. The thought of working at jmart for the rest of his life sits with him, yet again.

 

He doesn’t want to talk about it, though. Not at all. So instead Kenny opts to tell Kyle he’s got to get back to work. The phone is in his grasp and he squeezes the bridge of his nose. A habit picked up from Stan.

 

*

 

It’s snowing by the end of the week. Craig and Kenny sit in Craig’s room. Craig has his violin in his hold, running his bow across the strings to produce music. He’s always played the damn thing. Kenny is reading through a book about space he found on Craig nightstand. He’s wrapped up in his orange parka. It’s cold. Freezing. While Craig has on a blue hoodie, he drowns in the fabric. It’s too big on him.

 

Kenny flicks to the next page. Uranus. Kenny lets a giggle out at that. It’s such a childish thing to find funny. He does, though. Craig’s playing comes to a halt, and he looks over at what Kenny’s laughing at.

 

“Really?” Craig asks. He rolls his pretty green eyes. Kenny watches them, they look bigger when Craig does that. His eyes are naturally small and kind of squinty.

 

Kenny has been wondering lately what they’d look like with Kenny thrusting into Craig. Would he squeeze them shut, or stare into Kenny’s blues as he fucks him? Would his lids hang low with Craig’s pupils blown wide from pleasure? Kenny doesn’t know but he’s finding more and more after kissing Craig that he wants to.

 

He tries to stuff that down, though. Way down.

 

*

 

Kenny (7:32PM)

There is a party in North Park.

 

Craig (7:32PM)

Okay.

 

Kenny (7:35PM)

Do you want to go?

 

Craig (7:37PM)

Idk. Maybe.

 

Kenny (7:37PM)

I’ll buy you food.

 

Craig (7:50PM)

...fine.

 

*

 

It’s not snowing in North Park. However, the air is still chilly. Frigid cold. Kenny sits around a bonfire with a blanket draped across his and Craig’s frame. They’re huddled together. Craig’s hands extended out towards the fire to warm them. They’re sides press close, and Kenny can feel the warmth radiating off the fire, but also Craig.

 

It’s a going away party that Timmy is throwing for Jimmy. Right now Jimmy is telling some joke, while Timmy sits close by. There are a few more familiar faces. Clyde sits on the other side of Craig with Lola in his lap. She has a marshmallow on a stick poked into the fire. When it’s done roasting she takes a bite, then offers some to Clyde who gladly takes it.

 

“I had the worst customer today.” Clyde says with his mouth full of the sticky, fluffy white. He licks the remainder of it off his fingers. His voice dropped in nasal.

 

“Uhg.” Kenny can hear Craig let out. Clyde continues on with his story.

 

“They were the worst. They took all the shoes off the rack and just left them in the center of the store. Who does that?” Clyde grumbles. Kenny laughs at that, as well as Lola and most everyone else. Kenny pops a non cooked marshmallow in his mouth.

 

“That’s nothing.” Kenny says, gulping down the sweet. Craig’s attention turns to him, he knows what Kenny is going to say. It’s their worst experience at jmart. Craig pulls the blanket a bit tighter around his frame.

 

“One time someone shot up in jmarts bathroom, man. It was the worst day of my life. The woman overdosed.” Kenny continues on, he lets a sigh out at this. It was the fucking worst, Kenny remembers finding the woman. She was curled up in the stall, barely breathing. He’s grown accustomed to his own deaths but watching someone else’s is shattering. He knows what that feels like, every moment and loss of breath.

 

He’d never wish it upon anyone, even if it’s just apart of living.

 

“Craig called the ambulance. I was too shook to do anything.” Kenny finishes. He looks at the fire, the flames licking at air. There is a silence that falls, and Kenny thinks maybe it wasn’t the right thing to bring up for the tone of the conversation. Everyone lets out a mutual ‘fucking retail’ however. Continues on with what they were doing.

 

Kenny kind of zoned out after that.

 

*

 

“It really upset you.” Craig lets out as they are driving away from the party. Kenny looks at him briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

 

He knows what Craig is referring to. And he shrugs his shoulders at him, not sure how to admit to it. Craig rests a hand on Kenny’s thigh. Kenny can feel his nails scratch against the fabric of jeans.

 

“It’s okay if it did.” Craig tried to console him. Kenny just shakes his head. There are tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes. His grip on the steering wheel tightens.

 

“It’s just,” Kenny tries to start. He comes to a halt though. Trying to find the right way to say it.

 

“It could have been my mom...or dad. You know? I’ve seen that shit my whole life. I keep wondering when I’ll find them like that.” It’s not a lie, either. Though not necessarily the truth. Kenny couldn’t admit shit about his deaths, but if he’s being honest it’s not just that.

 

“I don’t even drink. Cigarettes is my vice, it’s my only vice.” It must be shocking for Craig to hear, Kenny has a bit of a reputation honestly. Most of its surface crap from the name he was born into. Some of it has validity because he didn’t always have this mindset. Kenny remembers cheesing, a dumb way he got high as a kid.

 

“I know.” Craig pipes in. He doesn’t have to, but he does. Kenny smiles a bit at his efforts.

 

“I’m sorry for getting all emotional.” Kenny apologizes. Craig tilts his head slightly, confused about the apology. He squeezes Kenny’s thigh.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

*

 

They intend to crash at Craig’s afterwards. Stumbling up the stairs in the dark of the house. Tricia is out with some boy while his mom and dad are already tucked in and sleeping. It’s late, the clock on the kitchen wall reading 2:23AM.

 

They share a bed. Backs turned away from each other. Kenny can feel Craig’s body next to him. He closes his eyes. Tries to will sleep to come.

 

It’s futile, it becomes even more so when Craig turns around towards him. Kenny looks at his face. Dimly lit. Casted in a dark bluish and gray shadow. Kenny reaches a hand out to touch him. His fingertips pressing into Craig’s cheeks. Kenny watches as Craig’s eyes close at the touch.

 

He’s thirsty again, feeling that heavy desire. Kenny doesn’t understand it, but he closes the short distance between their lips. Kissing Craig, to his surprise, kisses back.

 

It’s soft and curious. Little pecks that turn into Kenny pressing a kiss to the side of Craig’s mouth. Trailing to his jaw and then neck. Kenny pulls at Craig’s baggy sweater. Craig leans up, putting his arms up so Kenny can pull the thing off of him.

 

Kenny’s hands find their way to Craig’s chest and stomach where he touches him. Touches every part of Craig that is exposed. Craig squirms under him, lips parted and breathing slightly shallow.

 

“Can I...Can I fuck you?” Kenny asks. Craig looks at him in the dark of the room. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

 

“Yes” Craig responds. It sounds almost wrecked, and Kenny takes it in. Takes in every second that he has of this. Kenny leans down and kisses Craig’s lips. He pulls his wallet out of his pocket, feeling around for one of the condoms he always carries. He places it on the side of him. To use when he’s ready.

 

“Lube?” Kenny pries. He’s not sure why Craig would have lube, if he does. He knows the other has been single for awhile. But Craig nods his head to the night stand on the side of them, where Kenny reaches over and finds a bottle of it.

 

Kenny tugs off Craig pants, the baggy sweats. His hands grip onto Craig’s bare thighs, feeling him in his grip before he goes to part the others legs. Craig wasn’t wearing underwear, which Kenny’s dick twitches at. It’s oddly hot.

 

Kenny pours the lube into his hands, coating his fingers in it. When he’s done Kenny pauses.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Kenny asks. His finger is circling the muscle that is Craig’s hole. He can feel Craig trying to push himself down onto them. Kenny just wants to make sure.

 

“Fuck. Just. Yes.” Craig lets out. Kenny kisses his stomach before letting his finger sink in. Slow, then gently thrusting in, out.

 

It must hurt at first because Craig makes a face that Kenny kisses to comfort him. Craig finds Kenny’s lips, and kisses there.

 

“Keep going.” Craig requests, their lips only centimeters apart. Kenny does, continues his soft thrusts. Eventually he starts picking up the pace. A little faster, than a lot faster. He adds another finger and fucks Craig. Who lets out a moan. It’s soft and quiet, but Kenny hears it. He continues on.

 

“You like that?” Kenny asks. Craig turns his face away from Kenny, cheek pressing into his pillow. Kenny takes his free hand and makes Craig look at him. Pushing his face so his attention is on Kenny. It’s like a flower blooming, watching Craig fall apart for him. His green eyes are on Kenny’s blues.

 

“Yes.” Craig breathes out. Kenny pulls his fingers out of Craig. Fully hard now at the display of what he’s doing. He feels for the condom, and when it’s in his grasp his rips it open with his teeth. Kenny rolls the rubber down his length. Gripping onto Craig’s thighs as he positions himself. When he lets his grasp go there will be little crescents, maybe bruising. Kenny doesn’t care because for tonight Craig is his. Kenny wants him to know this when he sees them in the mirror tomorrow. Wants him to remember. He slides his dick against Craig’s hole, teasing him. And Craig lets out a choked sound at that.

 

“Please...” Craig begs while Kenny teases some more, before he pushes in. Again, soft, as to not hurt Craig. There is a hitch of breath from him. Craig grabs onto Kenny’s arms, digging his nails into the flesh.

 

Kenny begins to go a bit faster. Steady strokes until he’s fucking Craig, hard and unrepressed. He’s been thirsty to do this for awhile. Now he drinks. Drinks in the sight of Craig bouncing on his dick. Lips parted and legs lifted up, that Kenny holds into place. Moans fall from those lips, and Kenny loves the sound of it.

 

He slows down, doing a few more hard strokes before cumming. Craig is still hard and Kenny breath is shallow as he pulls Craigs dick until he’s cumming all over himself.

 

It’s fast, faster than what Kenny is used to. It’s in the repression of it all. Kenny’s never wanted someone this bad. Never ached or desired for someone this long. Having Craig quenched something, though Kenny feels as if it’s only a temporary fix.

 

Kenny pulls out, tying the condom and throwing into the waste bin besides the bed. He kisses Craig’s chest, shoulder, chin and then mouth. Laying besides the other, nuzzling his nose into the sweet smelling black waves. Kenny wraps his arms around him, fingertips meeting in the middle. His feet brush up against Craig’s ankle as they begin to drift off to sleep.

 

“Goodnight, Kenny.” Craig says into the dark of the room. Kenny kisses the back of his head. Gives him a squeeze.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

*

 

It’s only an hour or so later when Kenny wakes up. The sun isn’t even up all the way yet. The sky dark grays. Kenny’s gaze falls on the blinds besides Craig’s bed. The dim light falling through the spaces.

 

What happened a few hours before dawns on Kenny. He sits up, the blanket covering him and Craig falling off with the motion. He sees what is in front of him. Skin after skin after skin. He remembers how much he touched that skin. Kissed it. Kenny’s hands are quivering.

 

He stands and quietly dresses. Gathering his clothes off the ground and putting them on, one by one. Gingerly as to not wake the other. When he’s finished he looms over Craig. Watching as his chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale. Kenny leans down, kisses Craig’s forehead.

 

Then leaves.

 

*

 

Craig doesn’t text him, demanding to know where he went to. Kenny knew he wouldn’t. He’s not the type to. He sits at his kitchen table with Karen and Firkle across from him. She’s helping him apply black eyeliner around the rim of his eyelids. Kenny watches this briefly before looking at his phone.

 

“Don’t you have work?” Karen pries. She doesn’t turn her attention away from Firkle, who flinches a bit when she accidentally pokes him.

 

“Uh. Yeah. Took off.” Kenny responds. Karen hmms at him. Pulling away from Firkle.

 

“You never take off from work.” She says. Kenny shrugs at this. Tapping his fingers against the surface of table. Firkle turns to him, his dark eyes take Kenny in, the messy clothes he wore from the night before. His hair sticking up at all odd angles. He rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Does this have to do with Tricia’s brother?” Firkle questions. Karen takes a seat next to him and Kenny can’t help but feel he’s about to be interrogated. He laughs nervously. Why does Karen’s friends have to be so intimidating?

 

“No.” Kenny lies. Both Firkle and Karen let out a scoff at him. Kenny lets out a sigh. He was going to stand and make a beeline for his room, but he doesn’t feel like he can get out of this.

 

“Liar. Just fucking ask him out. Tricia told me how you guys are best buds now. And how Craig totally wants to bone you.” Karen informs Kenny. Kenny chokes a bit at that. When did his sister become so foul? Why is Tricia telling on them? And Craig wants to bone him?

 

Well he surely got what he wants.

 

“Nope. Not having this conversation.” Kenny says as he stands, covering his ears. He can hear Karen and Firkle call him a pussy as he crosses the distance from himself and his room.

 

*

He didn’t mean to leave Craig alone in his bed.

 

Kenny turns his phone over in his hands. He remembers them shivering when he woke up. From what, fear? He can’t comprehend it. The anxiety that expanded in his chest, exploding and flowing throughout his whole body.

 

It was everything he’s wanted and god, does he want to do it again.

 

However Kenny is left with the reality that while Craig is here, will be here for quite awhile. He’s going to community college, for fucks sake. It doesn’t mean he always will be. No one stays with Kenny forever and nothing lasts forever.

 

It’s a reality that dawns on Kenny quite a lot. He doesn’t know the specifics of his curse. If everyone around him grows old and gray will he stay youthful and bright and not die?

 

He couldn’t endure the pain of losing friends to college. How the hell will he endure losing people to death. How can he stand someone he...loves, maybe. Someone he romantically is involved with leaving him in any sense.

 

People usually don’t look to Kenny for romance. Fucking, spiteful sex, rebounds. That’s all Kenny has ever been good for. True love and genuine interest? Never.

 

Kenny looks at the texts between him and Craig. Reads everything over and over. He wants him. Kenny wants Craig Tucker with the awkward limbs and boney knees and jutting collarbones. He wants to kiss him and touch him and hold his hand. All Kenny knows is this desire, this thirst and hunger to be with Craig. He doesn’t think it through before hitting the call button.

 

There is a ringing, once, twice, three times. Kenny holds his breath, expecting for Craig not to pick up. He’s relieved and shocked when Craig picks up on the fourth ring. The line is quiet at first. Kenny doesn’t know what to say, really. However, Craig speaks before him.

 

“You left me in my bed.” He says. It’s nasal and apathetic sounding. Though Kenny knows better, knows Craig is probably trying to control his emotions. He always does.

 

“I know.” Kenny says evenly. He’s staring at the poster taped on his wall. It’s of a woman in a bathing suit, twisted in a very suggestive position. Kenny lays back and directs his gaze at the ceiling instead.

 

It’s quiet between them. Just the sound of their breathing through the telephone. Kenny wishes desperately to know how to say what he wants. He’s unsure of what he wants to though. Unsure of how to convey anything properly.

 

“I just.” He tries anyways. It’s futile.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kenny says. There is another silence. Then the sound of the call dropping.

 

*

Kenny has off the next day. He stands in the mirror. It’s reflecting the same sad face. Blue eyes that are rimmed with red from tears that Kenny has been repressing. They found their way out of his ducts, rolled down his temple and passed his cheeks. Off his chin and onto his pillow, anyways.

 

His hair is a greasy mess. His body littered with scars that only a mirror can display. Kenny fingers the ones on his arms from the suicide he committed in ninth grade. He can’t feel the physical evidence but he can see it in the mirror. Then touches the spot where a bullet wound would be from where he was shot at a school shooting in fourth grade.

 

No one can see it if they saw his reflection. Just him.

 

Kenny wipes the tears away from his eyes and pulls his orange parka off the ground. Pushing his arms through the sleeves and zipping it up.

 

He’s going to fix the mess he made with Craig. It dawns on him that he needs to at least explain some of what he’s feeling. Even if the intricacies about his deaths are left out. Maybe it will salvage a friendship, at the least.

 

Kenny looks in the mirror one more time. He wishes he can pick at the scars. Wishes that he could just peel it off.

 

*

 

Craig is sitting on the bench outside of jmart when Kenny arrives. Kenny hops out of his truck. Crosses the distance between them. Craig’s attention darts up to him from where his eyes were on his phone.

 

“We need to talk.” Kenny says, taking the empty spot next to Craig. Craig keeps his gaze away from him and maybe Kenny deserves that. He doesn’t care, because he needs to talk and if Craig doesn’t want to that’s okay.

 

“I think I can fall for you. I think I knew that for awhile.” Kenny starts. He curls his fingers around the edge of the bench. It’s cold, now. Where a few weeks ago it was heated from the opposing weather. Kenny tries not to focus on his hands burning from the cold.

 

“And that scares the shit out of me.” He lets out, honest. Kenny watches as Craig’s dark lashes rest on his cheeks. His eyes open again after the blink.

 

“Why? What are you afraid of?” Craig pries. Kenny is still watching him and he rests a hand on Craig’s thigh. The other doesn’t push him off. So he keeps it there.

 

“I’m never what anyone wants Craig Tucker. I don’t want to want someone, and then one day wake up and they’re gone.” Kenny lets out. Craig looks at him, and Kenny stares at his hazels. Craig rests his hand on top of Kenny’s. They’re gloved, protected from the bitter cool.

 

“I get it.” Craig responds. Kenny turns his hand around so their palms are facing each other and he holds Craig’s hand. His are smaller but longer. They interlace their fingers, and Kenny stares at it.

 

“But you shouldn’t be so afraid.” Craig tells him. Kenny’s attention turns back to Craig’s face and his gaze has not faltered. Not left Kenny. He is focused on him.

 

“Loving someone isn’t always worrying about the future it’s…” Craig pauses and bites at his lower lip. Top row of metal filled teeth coming down on his mouth before he releases it.

 

“It’s sometimes just enjoying the moment.” Craig informs Kenny. Kenny squeezes his hand. He smiles for the first time in a few days. And reaches that hand up to push some of the hair that had fallen into Craig’s face away.

 

Kenny kisses Craig’s forehead. And runs his fingers down the length of his face. Tips feeling the skin underneath. It’s soft and warm. Kenny wants to kiss it again and again, so he does.

 

He’s still terrified.

 

However, it’s okay. With life there is always fear. It’s a human emotion, and there is something comforting in Craig’s words. The reality is that Kenny may be around forever, maybe not. Instead of fearing the inevitable, maybe he should be enjoying the good unpredictable.

 

They sit there in the night of the mountains summer. Cold and frigid. The season isn’t really coming to a close by calendar standards. However by the weathers standards it will almost always be winter.

 

They shed their summer skin in the cold that night. Peeling the freckles off their shoulders, layer by layer until their flesh is raw and fresh. Ready to start anew.

 

Kenny signs into a nursing program a few weeks later. Craig starts his biology program by the beginning of September.

 

And that is not an end, but a beginning.

 


End file.
